


人人都愛蓋坦勒諾丹

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	人人都愛蓋坦勒諾丹

人人都愛蓋坦勒諾丹

CP：Yotan  
*Yotan提及皮埃爾，大本和克里斯。

1  
蓋坦的閃耀的耳環總是比他的人先讓人注意到，那個羽毛形狀的吊墜與掛鉤碰撞的金屬聲輕的幾乎聽不到，但尤安總能第一時間發現他的Desty的到來，這是比心電感應還要準確的默契。  
尤安笑了，說來也奇怪，他們很久沒見面了，也不是行程衝突，尤安沒主動聯繫過他，而蓋坦就是蓋坦，就算是世界末日也不會讓自尊心過高的Desty主動聯繫自己。尤其是自從那件事情以後……尤安不可能生他最愛的Desty的氣，但那時忙於演出的他也無暇顧及自己已經鬧得天翻地覆的蓋坦，於是當機立斷叫自己的男朋友本傑明帶蓋坦出去散一圈心。有時候尤安真覺得自己是當媽媽的操勞命，連自己的男朋友都要動用上，畢竟蓋坦真的很讓人沒法放心，有點內向又彆扭又愛耍脾氣，雖然情緒來得快去得也快。  
不過這也是他愛蓋坦的地方，他完全掩飾不住自己的感情，開心失落全寫在臉上真是可愛極了：比如自從日內瓦商演回來以後，他整個人居然精神了不少，鬼知道是不是因為又見到了皮埃爾，該死的就算他倆吵成那個樣子，蓋坦還是放不下皮埃爾。想到這裡，尤安居然有點吃醋，他假裝沒注意到蓋坦，等著他像以前一樣從後面抱住自己蹭著自己脊背撒嬌，結果身邊那個意大利男孩“蹭——”地站起來：“蓋坦！你怎麼來了！！”  
“你給我坐下！不是來找你的！克里斯蒂安！”尤安幾乎在內心咆哮了起來。  
2  
有其他人在，蓋坦是不可能跟他撒嬌的，但那邊的意大利男孩就不一樣了，整個人恨不得貼同樣來看他的安德烈身上，要不是他高出安德烈半頭，尤安猜克里斯蒂安恨不得抱著他的腰，整個臉埋在安德烈的胸里！這倆意大利人偏偏還都是直男，卻依然這麼膩歪，但看著板著個臉一本正經的他的Desty手肘撐在酒吧桌子上跟兩個意大利人聊天，偷偷使壞的尤安悄悄從後面捏了一把蓋坦的后腰。  
“嘶——”他悄悄倒吸一口涼氣，但臉色依然沒有變化，語氣也沉穩地仿佛什麼都沒發生一樣。很好，Desty，繼續裝！尤安的笑容變得有些咬牙切齒起來。  
排練很早結束了，大家都收拾東西準備回去了，空曠的練習室總算只剩他們倆了，很多舞者包括克里斯蒂安是上次也在組裡的，所以他排練的沒那麼辛苦，尤安就不一樣了，完全是新的動作需要從頭好好學習，所以他排練開始地也早些。“我來教你吧，我還記得這個動作……”蓋坦去了去年的巡演，對這個部分還有點印象，他牽著尤安的胳膊，糾正著他的姿勢，“下一步是怎麼做來著……？”一邊指導著一邊還小聲念念有詞。蓋坦眉頭都微微皺了起來，認真可愛的讓尤安想一口親上去，而他確實打算那麼做了，回過頭去看向他的Desty，臉的距離近的過於曖昧，連呼出的氣息都是灼熱的在空氣中融合成了一團。  
“Desty……我好想你啊。”最後還是尤安先打破了這寂靜的曖昧，蓋坦什麼都沒回應，任由尤安親上了他的唇，撬開了他的口腔將一個濕潤熱情的吻送了進去。啊……為什麼不呢？蓋坦順勢一隻手摟緊了尤安的腰，另一隻手撐在練習室的大鏡子上，加深了這個闊別太久的親吻，他幾乎是欣喜地顫抖著，因為尤安依舊愛著他，他也依舊是尤安親愛的，也是唯一的Desty。

3  
“我得告訴你我晚上在LAX還有課，”一邊匆匆忙忙脫著自己白色的帽衫，尤安那麼說道，“晚上回去我全都是你的，現在先做個快的。”  
蓋坦在接著吻的間隙搖了搖頭，把尤安按在練習室的角落，兩面鏡子之間，偌大的空曠練習室，層層疊疊反射的倒影中全是蓋坦怎麼熱情急切地騎在尤安身上索吻的身影。尤安的睫毛又長又翹好看極了，小八字鬍讓他看起來更成熟一些不再是那個漂亮小男孩，蓋坦拿舌尖舔濕了尤安的鬍鬚。他頭髮好一段時間不漂了，只有髮梢稍微留著一點曾經亮麗的金色，蓋坦手指繞進尤安的短髮里一下一下地摸著。  
手指伸進尤安的運動褲就熟練地撫慰著他悄悄抬頭的慾望，以前他們就這麼撫慰著對方直到白濁的液體噴射在自己手上。尤安棕色的眼睛就那麼看著蓋坦，讓他有點不好意思，尤其是蓋坦直截了斷地伏趴在尤安的腿間把那根火熱含進了嘴裡。頂端都碰到了他的喉嚨但蓋坦沒有在意，強忍著乾嘔更多地吞進了尤安的火熱，口腔內壁熟練地吸吮擠壓著柱身。滿口腔男性荷爾蒙的味道，嘴巴被填的滿滿的讓口水都兜不住地從嘴角流了出來，吐出那根東西連忙把口水吸回去都是一嘴陰莖的味道。舌頭順著早已挺立的頂端冒著水的馬眼，一路經過柱身舔向囊袋中縫的地方。尤安皺了一下眉頭，這可不是自己的敏感點，這是本傑明的，自己每次欺負他這個地方，自己男朋友就會低沉地呻吟出聲。  
尤安可不想毀了氣氛，但他的Desty吸過太多人的陰莖自己都不記得床伴的喜好。尤安敢打賭，皮埃爾喜歡深喉，克里斯蒂安喜歡被舔頂端吧。或者蓋坦還有什麼自己不知道的床伴有著什麼自己不知道的癖好，想到這裡尤安手溫柔地抬起蓋坦的下巴，他的珍愛漆黑的眼睛濕漉漉的，像個膽怯的小狐狸一般盯著他，因為日內瓦演出刮掉的鬍子都沒怎麼長回來。  
尤安重新把蓋坦摟進懷裡，又一次溫柔地吻上了他。“我的好Desty……帶潤滑劑了嗎？”尤安伸手就往蓋坦的褲子口袋裡掏，果不其然被他發現了一小管透明的液體，而蓋坦羞的幾乎都要把臉埋進他懷裡了。“跟我沒有任何可以隱瞞的，你要知道這一點……只要你說出來，你想要什麼我都可以給你，”尤安在他耳邊帶著笑意對他說，“因為你永遠是我最珍愛的寶物，我的好Desty。”  
“我……想要……”蓋坦總算是不好意思地說出了這場突如其來的性事中第一句話，聲音小的像蚊子，“尤安……我想你要我……”真是說謊的壞男孩，尤安忍住不讓自己笑出聲，他哪裡是想要自己，即使心靈上已經完全依賴自己的男孩，身體也總是誠實地去找別人，但現在還不是時候……尤安掐著蓋坦後腰的力度有點大，讓蓋坦吃痛地皺了一下眉頭，一路順著帶點小贅肉的後腰掐到他肉感的臀肉，和精瘦的肩膀和削瘦的背肌不同，蓋坦的臀部和大腿色情的出乎意料，恰到好處的脂肪和肌肉分佈捏起來柔軟緊實而有彈性，更不要說和黝黑的膚色對比之下的日曬色差。  
蓋坦意識到尤安對自己的大腿根有點過於愛不釋手，又是一陣害羞的泛紅，又不好意思開口只好蹭蹭尤安的鼻尖催促他快些。“這就著急啦？”尤安的聲音帶著調笑的意味，手指伸向臀縫間的那個小口，沾著透明的粘液往裡面探去。饑渴的小嘴迫不及待地就纏上那入侵的手指尖帶了幾分邀請的意味，這反應太過老練了，對自己居然還是這樣的回應，尤安不太高興，但他不會顯露出來，那邊自己的Desty已經完全不自覺的在尤安的手指上操著自己，冰涼的潤滑劑進入體內的感覺讓蓋坦心安：“我可以的，再多一點……”一邊不夠的催促尤安再加一根手指進來。  
真是貪心的壞男孩，但現在還不是懲罰他的時候，尤安太過了解自己的Desty，對付他要先給很多很多的糖，然後嘛……於是他主動仰起頭，舌頭纏繞上蓋坦的，堵住了他喘著粗氣和發出微小呻吟的嘴，同時又伸進去一根指頭攪亂那濕的一塌糊塗的貪婪的下面的嘴。“啊……尤安……我……”蓋坦試圖扭動著腰把手指吃的更深一點，被尤安咬了一下舌頭制止了。  
到了這種時候，他的Desty就會慢慢脫下自己冷淡的偽裝，恢復他又甜又粘人的本性，尤安手放到他臉邊都會被蓋坦拿臉頰主動蹭上去，他的尖牙利爪全部被收回去，軟綿綿的撒嬌還拿舌頭舔你的手指。然後就可以拿自己憋了許久的慾望一點點開拓蓋坦的身體，尤安甚至都不用動腰，因為蓋坦自己就會扶著尤安的肩膀自己取樂，看著鏡子里層層疊疊的倒影，蓋坦因快感而仰起的頸部優美極了。現在差不多是時候了……  
尤安一把緊摟住蓋坦，一邊牙齒輕輕磨上了他敏感的喉結：“你也是這麼在本的身上操自己的嗎？Desty？”  
蓋坦身體一僵，本傑明……尤安的正牌男朋友，聰明如尤安怎麼可能不知道，自己看向本傑明的眼神，他身材結實高大根本就是蓋坦喜歡的型，對自己有著致命的吸引力。早在澳門演出期間就把本傑明勾引上了床，後來看在尤安的份上壓抑下自己的慾望，但剛和皮埃爾大吵完一架，那邊又是本傑明強勢地抓著自己的小胳膊，只是簡潔明了地說：“我們去趟里斯本，”末了又補充道，“是尤安讓我帶你去的。”結果到達里斯本的第一天晚上，蓋坦就沒能忍住地又一次爬上了本傑明的床。  
這邊蓋坦已經低聲啜泣起來，被拆穿的感覺讓他羞憤又愧疚，但尤安沒有停下的在他體內的挺動又讓蓋坦出了聲的哭泣變了調子。“我最愛的兩個男人也互相吸引是這個世界上最自然的事，”尤安依然溫柔地笑著，但蓋坦一點都不覺得安心反而害怕極了，“不然你以為我為什麼叫本帶你出去？”  
“我錯了……尤安……我錯了……”蓋坦道著歉，卻被尤安反而壓在練習室的鏡子上，又一次挺進了他的身體。滾燙的身體一下子被按在冰涼的鏡子上，敏感的乳尖被刺激的渾身一個激靈，那邊尤安帶著絕對權威的佔有慾越發高漲：“Desty不需要道歉，在我這你永遠不需要道歉……”一個接一個的吻紛紛印上了蓋坦短髮髮根下的細膩脖頸，“除了你對我還不夠坦誠，以後這些事情全都要告訴我……我不會怪你的，本也愛著你，只是他不會特地去說，他就像我愛著你一樣。”  
這絕對不是欺負蓋坦，他就是這樣，越是被獨佔著越是能被激發出更多的快感，讓他知道自己有尤安就夠了不需要別人，皮埃爾只會讓他傷心，克里斯蒂安可憐他罷了明明心裡只裝著安德烈，而本傑明……本傑明是尤安唯一的愛人，他們無比相愛。但這也並不妨礙尤安也愛著蓋坦，畢竟他真是一個讓人操心極了的男孩，沒有自己蓋坦該怎麼辦。  
蓋坦被操到腿軟，尤其是夾雜著羞恥讓他腿軟到顫抖，他幾乎就要低下他高傲的腦袋求饒了但他沒有，自尊依然讓蓋坦保持著理智不去求尤安閉上那帶著毒藥的溫柔陷阱般的話語。與心靈上的排斥不同，身體卻愛慘了這溫柔有力的挺動，體內被填滿的感覺充實又安全，尤安總是記得用哪個角度操他能把自己折磨地欲仙欲死。“我愛你，Desty。”尤安親吻上了蓋坦的嘴角，他說的是真心的，和愛本傑明的愛情差那麼一點，但終究還是完全不同。  
但蓋坦嘴巴上是不會同樣的回應自己的，尤安太清楚他的高傲而孤僻，他會對誰說愛這個字？這不重要了，反正在那之前他依然是他的命運之人，他最能敞開心扉的人，他生命中最重要的人，他的愛他唯一的Desty。吻去蓋坦臉頰上不由自主留下的眼淚，他顫抖著在尤安的懷裡高潮了，而尤安也悉數射進了蓋坦身體的深處。

4  
晚上LAX的課宣告泡湯，蓋坦真是太缺愛了，被好好疼愛過以後像個炸毛小狐狸被順毛了一樣，乖巧可愛地躺在自己大腿上，撒嬌著要尤安摸摸自己頭髮。  
“我打個電話給米卡讓他幫我代下課，”尤安拿起手機，“反正他沒性生活。”還不忘刻薄地補上一句。  
蓋坦的黑眼睛一閃而過的失落的眼神，看的尤安心癢癢，這可真是一個可愛極了的小寶貝，該死的皮埃爾憑什麼不好好把這麼可愛的Desty捧在心尖尖上！人人都該喜歡蓋坦勒諾丹！“好好好，等會再打。”手機被扔到了一邊，尤安又一次把一個纏綿的吻送進蓋坦的嘴里。


End file.
